One Sleepless Night: A Mike Fuentes Smut
by latenightfanfic
Summary: Colt was expecting a Christmas Eve in by herself on the Veil tour bus. No stress, no crazy boys, and no plans. What if her lover has different ideas? Rated M for some intense smut. Read at your own risk.


Hey guys! I was bored, so I decided to let all hell loose and write a super smutty one-shot between Colt and Mike Fuentes of Pierce the Veil. Enjoy!

* * *

Colt leaned on the doorframe of the bathroom, her robe tied around her waist as she turned on the shower. Hot water hit her hand, and she flinched. "Shit!" she muttered quickly, turning down the heat.

As the steam began to fog up the mirror and shower glass, Colt looked quickly around to make sure none of the guys were on the bus. Her thoughts confirmed, she shut the door and slipped out of her robe. It fell down around her like a curtain, and she smiled as the humid air touched her skin. Stretching, she stepped under the warm spray of the shower.

_**~Colt's POV~**_

As the warm water hit my cool skin, I gasped slightly. Since it was Christmas Eve, the guys had all gone out and I finally had some time to myself to be girlier than usual. Stepping out of the spray for a moment, I shut the door to the shower. The glass was cloudy, so no one could have seen in. In any case, I still wanted the door shut.

Grabbing some shampoo, I scrubbed it into my hair, which was longer than I remembered it ever being. The scent of sweet vanilla and brisk peppermint filled the room as I washed up, enjoying the feel of the water hitting my aching muscles. Stretching, I put my soaps up and stood under the spray, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. This was perfect.

Suddenly, I heard the door to the bathroom creep. Jerking awake, I relaxed when I saw that it was only the door creaking open slightly. Sighing, I tried to ignore it. The stupid door never closed right. I hated that thing.

Closing my eyes again, I smiled as the spray ran down my body gently, warming my skin wherever it went. The smell of vanilla and peppermint still lingered, dimming to just the right level. The dreamy combination made me remember Christmases with my parents when I was younger. I smiled, remembering what it had been like before my dad started drinking and my sister had died. Perfect. I waited a few more moments before opening my eyes.

The warmth around my hips intensified suddenly. "Hey, babe." I heard a gentle voice whisper in my ear from behind. Hands wrapped around my waist, and warm air hit my neck, making me shiver in surprise.

I reached my arms behind me, arching my back so that I could reach up. Sure enough, it was Mike. Only he would do this sort of thing. "Hey, Mike." I murmured, pressing my naked body into his. I felt his heart beat next to me, and heard it quicken slightly as I looked up at him. He smiled.

"Looking for something?" I asked, grinning. Mike smiled and tightened his grip around my hips, making my heart pound and my breath quicken. "Just you." He said, landing a kiss on my lips. I sighed contentedly.

As we kissed, the room grew steamier and steamier. We were both naked and soaking wet, and I felt him growing hard against me. Smiling, I pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Thankfully, he got my point and picked me up, pressing me against the wall slightly as we caught our breath. He smiled when I wrapped my legs around his waist, and I kissed him again. God, he was irresistible.

That kiss was all it took. As soon as my lips met his, Mike took the opportunity to plunge himself inside of me. I moaned and threw my head back as he drove deep, kissing down my neck to my breasts as he did so. He pulled slowly out, almost making me scream in pleasure when he moved quickly back in. "You are so beautiful…" he whispered in my ear, and I smiled at him, shimmying my hips around him. I heard his breath hitch as I increased the friction between us, and felt his muscles tense around me.

With every thrust of his hips to mine, I wanted to scream at the pleasure and at the pressure building inside my core. Mike was passionate, but taunting, keeping every movement slow or quick with no in between. His hands gripped me close to him, and I felt him nip my neck affectionately. It would leave a mark, I knew. Excellent.

"Mike…." I moaned as he hit my sweet spot for what felt like the hundredth time. I felt him trail a hand down my back to hold me more intimately, and shivered slightly at the chills he sent all down my body. Suddenly, I felt him speed up, pushing deeper and harder with each thrust. I tilted his head up, kissing him again. He smiled as we broke apart, but I wasn't done yet. "How's this for motivation…?" I murmured in a sly voice, feeling almost naughty as I kissed him again, letting my hands trail down his body and trace as many tattoos as I could reach.

Mike moaned loudly as I traveled down his body, and I felt him take one hand off of me to grab my own hands. He kissed me again, tangling our tongues and trailing down my neck. "Perfect." he whispered, and I heard how his voice had become slightly breathy. We were both close.

As he sped up, my breaths began to hitch. The pressure in my core was too much, and he finished me off. Thrusting deep into me, he held me close as a wave of pleasure shot through me, making all of my muscles tense and go weak. "Fuck, Mike!" I almost screamed, feeling unable to form any other coherent thought.

As I rode out my orgasm, I tightened around him, pushing him over the edge and hugging me close as he came. When we were both done, he pulled me with him into a sitting position, and I leaned on his chest as he leaned against the wall. He smiled up at me as the spray of the shower hit our already soaked bodies, and I melted into him. "That was amazing." I sighed into his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

I heard his voice resonate in his chest. "Who said I was done?" he said. I looked up at him, grinning. "I sure hope you aren't done." I said, helping him sit up as I wrapped my arms around his neck again. Mike laid me down on the tile of the shower, kissing me deeply. I sighed as he pulled out of me, letting him trail kisses down my neck and down my chest. I felt him reach my hips, and my chest tightened with excitement when he licked playfully down my slit.

As he teased me, I felt my hips buck slightly. He put his hands on them, holding me down when he began to explore me. The pressure in my chest returned as he elicited several moans from me, and I felt him smile when I grew close. I prayed he would finish me off soon, when suddenly, he stopped, moving back up my body with his mouth and positioning himself to thrust back into me. Leaning close, he whispered, "Have you been a bad girl this year?"

I giggled like an idiot, kissing him and trying to press myself against his hips as motivation. "I've been a very bad girl."

Mike rubbed at my entrance, making me moan almost hysterically. "Bad girls should be punished, you know."

I nodded emphatically at him, making pleading eyes. He grinned, and pushed just enough to annoy me. "Here's your punishment, baby."

I finally arched my back and let out a cry of pleasure as he thrusted deep into me, feeling like I was going to spill over. But I couldn't, I realized as my chest tightened even more. He wasn't letting me come. This was punishment.

Soon, the pressure in my chest was maddening and I knew Mike must be getting close too. "Don't punish me anymore…" I purred playfully.

Mike grinned, making each thrust purposefully slower. "Why should I? I'm having fun."

"I promise I'll be a good girl." I murmured sweetly, pouting my lip and becoming a little desperate.

"Ask politely, baby."

I moaned, desperate. "Ple-ease?"

Mike grinned, and suddenly thrusted into me with a force I had never felt before. The pressure in my chest exploded, and I screamed as my body writhed in pleasure. Mike kept going, forcing me to ride out the wave until he came again. As we lay there, panting as the warm spray hit our bodies, I smiled. This was a dream come true.


End file.
